bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Act of Piracy
| Special = | Introducing = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel and Joe L. Cramer | Writer = | Teleplay = Peter Allan Fields | Story = David Ketchum & Bruce Shelby | Director = Christian I. Nyby, II | Production = 41213 | Original = November 29, 1974 | Prev = The Deadly Replay | Next = Stranger in Broken Fork | Related = }} Summary Steve is assisting scientist Dr. Louis Craig and Sharon Ellis in placing earthquake sensors on the ocean floor when they receive word that the nearby country of Santa Ventura has broken off diplomatic relations with the United States. They are warned to leave the area, but before they can retrieve Steve's diving bell from the depths, a patrol boat captures the ship and the air hose to the diving bell is severed. Steve manages to escape, swims to shore, gets help from a local rebel, poses as a soldier, and rescues Craig and Ellis. Deconstructed Quotes Ferraga: Careless of them not to remain in international waters. Pity. Ah, careless, careless, careless. Such an advanced oceanographic research vessel, such an eminent American scientist. An astronaut who walked on the moon, but soon will walk no more. ---- Steve: How are you, Miss Ellis? Sharon: Oh, I beg your pardon, Colonel? Steve: Colonel? After twelve days and twelve nights, nine dazzling sunsets and one full moon, it's still 'Colonel.' Sharon: But I love it; such a nice, pompous title. ---- Oscar: Navy Tower, this is Oscar Goldman. My code name: Snow White. Request immediate take-off clearance: Priority Red One. Navy Tower: Roger, Snow White, you're clear for take-off. ---- Steve: Anybody here for a boat ride home? ---- Officer: It's for you, Mr. Goldman. Picked it up on the underground frequency. Oscar: (reading from card) To Snow White. Sneezy needs taxi. Please wait at curb. ---- Oscar: What's all this 'Colonel' business, 'Miss Ellis' business? You mean after all this time you haven't... I mean, nothing has, eh... Well, it's about time you struck out somewhere, Colonel. Steve: Friend, indeed. ---- Oscar (a few moments later when he realizes Steve hasn't struck out): Why don't I hate him? Trivia * A rare occurrence happens after the opening credits: we actually hear the voice of the Secretary giving Oscar his orders. Also, for the first time, it is indicated that the Secretary in question is the Secretary of State. Later, the Bionic Woman episode "Winning Is Everything" confirmed this, although "The Jailing of Jaime" strongly implies the Secretary in question is Henry Kissinger, while the Secretary heard in this episode (which was produced and aired while Kissinger was in office) has no distinct accent. * This episode is one of several in Season 2 that clearly show the "new direction" taken with regards to how Steve Austin's missions are depicted. In the pilot films and season 1, there were numerous occasions in which Austin is shown killing enemies, whether they be underlings or villains. However in this episode, despite setting up a scenario in which one would expect the bad guys to meet their maker -- when Austin rams the general's power boat -- instead the episode spends time to clearly show that not only does the general and his men manage to survive using a life raft, but a soldier knocked overboard earlier is shown being rescued! However, earlier in the episode, Dr. Craig is shown shooting a soldier, so presumably it was still OK for other characters to use deadly force. * Possibly due to budgets or logistics, this episode and the one that follow it make extensive use of voiceovers and stock footage for some scenes. For example, we never see the Secretary, nor do we see Farrell, and several other scenes are delivered with voice over only. * The special equipment that Steve Austin has in the original Martin Caidin novel would have been helpful for this adventure. In the novel, Austin's bionic leg contains an emergency oxygen supply. His feet are also adaptable and contain collapsible flippers. Loose Lips * Steve demonstrates his bionic ability to Dr. Louis Craig and Sharon Ellis by bending the bars in their holding area. Of course, he did ask them if they were cleared to see top secret information. They weren't, but he showed them anyway. Gaffes * The General's boat has a sticker with the words "Patrulla de Costa". It should read "Guardia Costera" if it means "Coast Guard" in proper Spanish. * The diving bell which Steve was in would surely have been supported by a steel cable. The General would not have been able to sever it with an axe so effortlessly as he did. * When the General and his men set out in pursuit of the American ship, an unintentionally funny moment occurs when the hat worn by the actor playing the General flies off, at the same moment a gunshot is heard on the soundtrack, making it seem as if one of his own men had shot his hat off!. * When Steve jumps into the water to disable the patrol boat, he is wearing tan socks. Then the underwater shot shows the person swimming is wearing black flippers. After Steve disables the patrol boat, he exits the water in his bare feet. Gallery 209